


Road Trip

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Moonridge story 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could possibly make a road trip exciting?  Yes, that would be Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Road Trip  
By Patt

 

For Bee, my Moonridge winner. She had five prompts that will be put into one story. They are: detour, truck stop diner, bar fight, flat tire and motorcycles. Rest in peace, Bee. February 3rd, 2011. 

 

Word Count: 5,056

 

“Hey Jim, what would you think about a road trip to Seattle?” Blair asked. 

“Chief, it’s only two hours away, I don’t really think of that as a road trip,” Jim said smiling. 

“It could still be an adventure. We could make it interesting. You just never know,” Blair suggested happily. 

“If you want to take a few days off, that’s fine. I’m up for any type of adventure with you,” Jim added. 

“You sweet talker you. We’ll ask Simon if we can have the time off for this coming weekend. How does that sound?” Blair wondered. 

“Yes, but let’s get two more days added on to the weekend. That way we have four days for our adventure,” Jim recommended. 

Blair pulled out a coin and said, “Tails, for the person that has to ask for time off.” 

“Blair, if I call Tails, I would have to do it automatically, you nut.”

“I was hoping you would fall for it. Simon’s been a bear lately and I didn’t want to have to deal with him.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to him in the morning. You worry about getting packed,” Jim said. 

“That sounds like a wonderful deal. I can do that. I’ll even get your things ready,” Blair offered. 

“Blair, I can pack my own suitcase.”

Blair smiled and said, “Of course you can.”

They went to bed that night with thoughts of a road trip on their minds. It was just what they needed. 

~~~~~

The next day at work Jim went in to talk to Simon about getting the time off. 

“You know Jim, you and Blair haven’t been off in a long while. Why don’t you take a week off?”

“That would be great,” Jim replied. 

“Take off now. It’s Friday, we’ll start your week on Friday. So we’ll see you the following Saturday. How does that sound?” Simon inquired. 

“That’s perfect. Blair is going to be so surprised. Thank you, Simon.”

Jim walked out of Simon’s office smiling broadly and Blair wondered how he did that. He always seemed to be able to control Simon. Blair needed to take some lessons on Simon control. He smiled back at his partner and said, “So when do we leave?”

“Right now. As of today we’re off for a week. So let’s get packing and get on the road,” Jim said putting all of his things away on his desk. 

“A week? Oh my God, we won’t know what to do with ourselves,” Blair said happily. 

“Speak for yourself. I know what to do all the time,” Jim said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. 

Blair whispered, “Did anyone ever tell you you’re a dirty old man?”

“Are you complaining?” Jim wondered. 

“Nah, I was bragging.” Blair started putting everything away on his desk too and before long they were ready to leave for the week. 

~~~~~

Once they were home they began to pack for their trip. “What’s the weather supposed to be like?” Blair called out. 

“It’s the same as here. I looked it up this morning,” Jim answered. 

“Okay, so nice weather in Seattle, with a little bit of rain. There always has to be rain, right?” Blair asked. 

“It wouldn’t be Seattle without rain, Blair.”

“Okay, I’m packed, how are you doing?” Blair questioned. 

“How could you have everything folded the proper way in that short of time?” Jim asked. 

“Because I don’t fold them like you do. I’m a fly by the seat of my pants kind of guy,” Blair teased. 

Jim grabbed him and kissed him. “I really like that you’re a fly by the seat of your pants kind of guy.”

“You are so easy, man,” Blair said laughing. 

“And you always said you loved that about me,” Jim reminded him. 

“Oh I do.” Blair kissed Jim this time and they got their bags ready to put in the truck. 

~~~~

As soon as they took off, Blair started singing, On the Road Again with a cute twang and everything. Jim laughed good heartedly and knew they were going to have fun. It was already starting and they hadn’t even gotten to the interstate yet. 

As soon as they were on the interstate, Blair started looking through his papers for things to do in Seattle. “You do know that we don’t have reservations or anything, right?” 

“Of course I know. We’re flying by the seat of our pants kind of guys. This is the way to do it. We’ll drive by a place and decide if we want to stay there or not,” Jim answered. 

“Okay, but you usually try to be in more control then that. I was just worrying about you was all,” Blair said jokingly. 

They talked about what they were planning on doing while in Seattle until Jim came upon a Detour sign. He then began singing,   
“Detour, there's a muddy road ahead, detour  
Paid no mind to what it said  
Detour, oh these bitter things I find,  
Should have read  
That detour sign. “

Blair was laughing hard now and decided that this was going to be a very good trip. They were even having fun with the detour sign. 

 

Jim pulled off of the interstate and took the detour to the state highway that would take them to Seattle. He looked over at Blair and watched him for a second and saw Blair lick his lips and got horny immediately. Sometimes he hated being a Sentinel. His dick got hard when the wind blew, but when he saw Blair lick his lips, it was his downfall. 

Jim drove about 20 minutes and saw a quaint little motel on the side of the road and he pulled in and Blair just looked at him like he was insane. “What are you doing?” 

“I’ll be right back,” Jim said before he got out and walked to the front office. He was in there for a short time and walked out smiling carrying a key. Blair was somewhat confused. He must have missed a step. 

Jim got in and drove down to number 6 and parked. “Come with me, you sexy thing you,” Jim said as he kissed Blair and shoved him out the door. 

Blair started laughing and walked to the motel room. “Jim, we’ve only been gone for 30 minutes. I think we can make it longer than that.”

Jim pulled the lube and a condom out of his pocket and said, “I want you to fuck me.”

“You know, we needed a break,” Blair said starting to strip right away. Jim knew that would get him in the mood. Bair loved when he got to top, which wasn’t often, because Jim liked it too. It was a constant struggle between the two men. 

Jim was naked and on the bed in moments and said, “Back or knees?”

“Oh back. I want to see that gorgeous face of yours while I fuck you raw,” Blair teased. 

Blair got busy right away and got Jim stretched and slid the condom on himself before he slid into Jim’s tight, hot, hole. Blair moaned deeply as he entered and Jim knew it wasn’t going to take Blair long, so he decided he would help him get there. 

“Fuck me hard, babe. Drive that cock of yours up my ass until I can almost taste you,” Jim said almost laughing. 

Blair loved dirty talk and Jim didn’t usually do it, because he said he wasn’t good at it. But Blair loved him for at least trying. 

“Give it to me, Blair. Give it to me hard. Give it to me long. Oh fuck me, Sandburg,” Jim called out as he fisted his own cock and came with a shout, throwing his head back, hoping that would help Blair. 

“Oh I’ll give it to you, big man. I’ll give it to you hard. I’ll give it to you long. Oh fuck, I’m coming,” Blair said as he shot his warm come in Jim’s tight channel. 

Jim lay there happily just waiting for Blair to get his breathing back under control when Blair looked down at him and said, “You are a bastard. I wanted to last longer then that.”

“I love you, too.”

“God, I do love you, Jim.”

“I know you do. I love when you show me,” Jim said smiling more then ever. 

“Do you suppose that detour sign was put up by the motel dude?” Blair wondered. 

“Are you complaining?” Jim asked. 

“Not at all, I just wondered if it was a scam and how we can run into another one on the way to Seattle.”

“Blair, we’re going to be in Seattle in about an hour and a half. I think we can wait, don’t you?” Jim inquired. 

“Yeah, we can wait. What got your motor running?” Blair asked. 

“It’s a secret. You’d have to punish me horribly to get that information out of me,” Jim joked. 

“Well, I see a good punishment coming up in Seattle,” Blair remarked happily. 

Jim laughed and got up and got the wash cloths to clean them up with. Before long they were both back in the truck again and Blair was singing On the Road Again, once more. 

~~~~~

Blair was almost asleep with the country music that Jim had on the radio and Jim said, “Oh look, it’s a truck stop diner. We have to stop.”

 

“No, we don’t have to stop.”

“Yes, we do. They have the best Chicken Fried Steak around. I’ve been here before. It’s really, really good.”

“Jim, I really think we could go without eating at a greasy spoon,” Blair commented unhappily. 

Jim ignored him and pulled into the truck stop for lunch. Blair wasn’t even hungry. He couldn’t believe that Jim was going to order something if he wasn’t hungry. What a pig. 

“Come on, Blair, it’ll be fun, you wait and see,” Jim said as he got out on his side. 

Blair got out and walked slowly to the door that Jim was holding open for him. 

“Geeze, Blair, you don’t have to act like I’m killing you or something.”

“You’re killing you with all of that grease. It’s bad. It’s very bad,” Blair tried to talk him out of it, but could see the look in his eyes and knew he was too late. 

They sat down in a booth and the waitress came right over and said, “What can I get for you?”

“I’d like a Dr. Pepper and a Chicken Fried Steak with all the trimmings,” Jim said smiling. 

Blair kicked him under the table for smiling at the evil waitress. Jim just said ouch and went back to smiling. 

“And what could I get you, handsome?” she asked Blair. 

Blair perked up somewhat. This might get Jim’s attention, or not. Jim was too far gone thinking about the greasy food that was going to be in his stomach. 

Blair smiled at her and said, “I’ll just take some iced tea with lemon.”

“You don’t want to eat?” she asked. 

“Nope, I just ate breakfast before we left. He’s the only pig here.”

She laughed and went to put the order in. Jim said, “Don’t think I didn’t see the way you smiled at her.”

“You were far too busy paying attention to the smell of grease in the air to notice anything else, big guy,” Blair teased. 

“I’m just saying, knock it off.” Jim felt like he needed to show him who was boss, but he wanted to eat even more. Jim realized that he might just be a little bit off.

“You were just thinking about teaching me who was boss weren’t you? But the fucking fried food won.”

“Oh settle down. I rarely get to eat like this. It’s one time, Blair.”

“I just hope you don’t have a heart attack tonight, because of it. I’m just saying…” Blair joked. 

The waitress brought over the drinks and said, “Your plate will be out in just a moment.”

“Thank you,” Jim said, meaning it like he had never meant anything before. Yes, he realized he was sick. 

“Jim, you’re way over the edge. I’m just saying…”

She brought the huge plate of food and Blair just sat there with his mouth agape. He couldn’t believe how big that thing was. It was the most food he had ever seen Jim eat in his life. Blair drank his tea and just watched Jim dig in to the greasy mess. 

Across the room, was a bar that was connected to the truck stop. In that bar there was a lot of noise going on. Before long, Blair could hear that there was a bar fight going on and he said, “Jim, there’s a bar fight going on.”

“And you want to do what? We’re on vacation. I’m eating, if you don’t mind,” Jim said continuing to eat his meal. 

Blair couldn’t believe that Jim was letting a perfectly good bar fight go unattended. He never thought he would see the day. 

 

Blair watched glasses getting broken over people’s heads and glass going through the front door and the entire time, Jim sat there happily eating his Chicken Fried Steak. 

The waitress walked up and said, “It’s a little noisy today, don’t you agree?”

Blair asked, “Is it like this all the time?”

“Yeah, pretty much. We feed them and then they get drunk. It’s too bad that most of them are driving,” she said somewhat stupidly. 

Blair noticed that Jim did pay attention to that. He hurried and started finishing up his food. “We’re going to get out of here quickly so we beat driving on the road with any of them.”

“Jim, does any of this seem a little weird to you?” 

“Blair, it’s a stinking bar fight. We’ve seen many of them. Hell, we’ve been in some of them. So what’s the big deal?”

“Jim, they’re driving.”

“Not with us on the road. I’m done. Come on, let’s get out of here fast,” Jim said as he motioned for the waitress to bring his bill. 

Blair said, “Can I at least go to the bathroom?” 

“Only if it can’t wait. There should be some rest stops up ahead. We need to get a jump start on them.”

Blair sighed and walked out to the pickup. Jim paid his bill and met him at the truck. 

“God, that was good.” Jim opened the door for Blair and noticed Blair was glaring at him. He knew he was in deep shit. 

He got in on his side and started the truck. “Just let me apologize now for everything I’m going to do or say on this trip. May as well get it out of the way.”

“Oh man, it’s not going to be that easy. You’re going to be paying for this for a long, long time.”

Jim looked over at him and realized that Blair seemed really pissed off. Not just kidding anymore. Jim sighed and pulled out onto the highway, hoping to hear Blair sing, but he didn’t. Jim knew that he had ruined the trip. 

“I’m sorry, Chief.”

“Tell me Jim, what exactly are you sorry for?” Blair wondered. 

“I’m sorry for stopping at the truck stop. I should have listened to you. I let food go to my head. My brain couldn’t think of anything else. I’m sorry that I smiled at the waitress, although you smiled at her and winked. So you should be saying sorry, also.”

“Jim, let’s focus on you saying you’re sorry. Is that it?” 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t try and stop the bar fight, but I didn’t come on this vacation to be a cop. I’m on vacation. Aren’t you?”

“All right, my turn, I apologize for winking at the waitress. I have no idea what I was doing. I think it was the greasy fumes that got into my brain. I couldn’t even think past smiling and winking. It won’t happen again.”

“Blair, it always happens. You wink and smile at many a waitress,” Jim said sighing. 

“I do?” Blair asked honestly. 

“DUH!” Jim answered. 

“Why don’t you say anything?” Blair remarked. 

“I know that you love me and you’ll end up with me in the long run. So it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Okay, new rule. We can’t do that from now on, unless we’re just being nice. Flirting is not a good thing to do with your spouse with you,” Blair ordered. 

“You’ve never called me your spouse before. I like the sounds of that,” Jim said smiling once again. 

“I like that you’re my spouse and I’m sorry I was being a shit head,” Blair said. 

“We both were. Can we start over again?” Jim asked. 

“Okay, no more greasy spoons and I mean it this time. From now on when I say something you’re going to do more then just laugh at me,” Blair said sternly. 

“At the same time, you have to remember that not everyone is on the same diet as you are. So we can deviate from the Sandburg Order now and then.”

“Can we talk about Seattle now?” Blair wondered. 

“Please do,” Jim answered. 

“Guess what they have for rent by the day in Seattle? Something I’ve always wanted to do,” Blair asked. 

“I have no clue,” Jim replied. 

“They rent Harley Davidson Motorcycles by the day. I would love to rent one and just tool around town on that for a day or two. What do you think?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, they rent them in Cascade. Why haven’t you ever mentioned it?”

“I didn’t think you would do it. I want to be the driver,” Blair said outright. 

“Oh I see. So I would be the passenger?” Jim asked. 

“Unless you get your own for the day,” Blair said happily, thinking of both of them riding a Harley. 

“We’ll each get our own while we’re there, unless you really want me as a passenger. But I can’t picture anyone doing that on purpose,” Jim kidded. 

“You’re right. We’ll each get our own. It’s going to be great. At least it’s not too hot out for wearing a helmet,” Blair remarked. 

“Seattle, here we come,” Jim said and they turned the music up and sang along with the country songs that were playing on the radio. “Would you like another station?” Jim asked. 

“That would be nice. I’m a little tired of singing country,” Blair replied. 

They drove for the next 40 minutes until Jim slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road.

Blair looked over at him and said, “Please tell me you don’t want sex on the side of the road.”

Jim glared at him and said, “I’m getting a flat tire. I can feel it already. They don’t have to actually go flat for me to feel them. It’s the front right one. Thank God, I just bought two new tires before we came on this trip. Otherwise we would have been in deep trouble.”

“Jim, we have AAA, so we wouldn’t have been without tires.” Blair teased. 

 

“I’m still glad that I got them before we left. I feel safer with them. While we’re in Seattle, we’re going to put a new one on this old rim,” Jim said to no one in particular. 

“Speaking of rimming, we haven’t done that in a long while, why not?” Blair asked. 

Jim looked at him like he had lost all of his brain power. “You’re worrying about rimming while I’m going to go out and change a tire?”

“You said the word and my brain went right to sex. I can’t help it. Come on, I’ll help you change the tire,” Blair said as he jumped out of the truck. 

Jim got out when traffic slowed down and lifted the tire out of the back and set it down on the side of the road. Between the two of them, they got the tire changed in nothing flat. Jim was thinking that would be good tire humor. 

They finished up, both of them used wipes for their hands and they got back into the truck and Jim started out again. 

“So why haven’t you done that, lately?” Blair asked as soon as they were on the road again. 

“Because, I don’t know how you feel about it. You’ve never said anything, so I thought maybe it was something you didn’t really prefer. You haven’t done it to me, either.”

“Man, do we need to talk about sex more? I love when you rim me. It drives me nuts. I thought you could tell that much by the way I sounded and acted. I’m sorry, I should have said something like, I’ll owe you for life if you do it once more,” Blair teased. 

“How do you feel about doing it to me?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, honestly, I don’t think you like it. You always tensed up when I did it, so I just figured it was something you didn’t like,” Blair explained. 

“I love it. I mean, I really love it. I tensed up because I didn’t want to come that soon,” Jim clarified. 

“We need to talk about things. We’re going to have sessions of talking and nothing else from time to time. Okay?” Blair asked. 

“Okay,” Jim answered. 

“Don’t worry, tough stuff, there won’t be a test,” Blair joked. 

“Ha, ha, ha…”

“Oh look, we’re only 20 minutes away from Seattle. I’m excited now.”

“You weren’t excited before?” Jim asked, somewhat paranoid now. 

“Gosh, am I going to have to explain everything to you on this trip? I was excited, but now I’m thrilled that we can see Seattle soon. We get to hunt for a nice hotel, not that the one we stopped at wasn’t okay, but I want something a little fancier. Will that be all right?”

Jim grinned and answered, “That will be great. I love you.”

They talked and sang songs all the way into Seattle. Jim held Blair’s hand for a short time while they drove down the main highway, looking for a nice hotel. 

Blair said, “How about that one?”

Jim read the sign quickly and said, “The Edgewater is it. It’s by the water. You can’t beat that with a stick.”

“Don’t say that again, it makes you sound like your dad,” Blair teased. 

“Oh God, I don’t want that. Here we go, we need to turn here and take the first exit to the hotel. This is going to be great, Blair.”

“I agree. Even the name of it sounds great. I wonder how much it costs per night,” Blair said. 

“Who cares? We only go on a trip once or twice a year. We owe it to ourselves to spend whatever we want on us.”

“You’re right, big guy. I can’t wait to see the room.” Blair was wiggling in his seat and Jim could smell the pheromones. He smiled at what he could still do to his Guide. 

“What are you smiling about? Oh fuck, you smell me don’t you?”

“Of course I can smell you, Blair. My nose is like open to everything you do. One of the things it triggers is pheromones. So that’s why I’m smiling. It tickles me that I still got it.”

“Why Mr. Ellison, you were worried?”

“Well, to tell you the truth, Mr. Sandburg, I’m quite a bit older then you and it worries me sometimes.”

“Nah, don’t give it another thought. I like older men,” Blair kidded. 

“Hopefully, only me.”

“God, you’re so insecure. Of course it’s only you. Stop being so paranoid. I love only you, man,” Blair confessed wearing a big smile and a hard on. 

Jim pulled into the parking lot and they both sat there looking at it in awe. It was gorgeous. Blair said, “Are we sure we can afford this?”

“I’ve got a credit card, baby.” Jim joked. 

“I think we’re going to need it,” Blair assured him. 

They walked in with their luggage and went up to the desk. Jim told her they wanted a room with a king bed for five nights and she smiled as she got it ready in the computer. She said, “That’ll be half up front and the other half at the end of the stay.”

“Okay, here is my credit card, just put it in the computer for later too,” Jim said. 

“That’s fine. It’ll be $850.00 for the first half.” 

Jim looked at Blair and Blair looked at Jim in shock. “Jim, we don’t need to stay here for that long.”

“Put it all on my card,” Jim said to the clerk and then he said to Blair, “This is a perfect hotel. I want it to be nice.” 

She smiled and put all of Jim’s info in the computer and then handed them each a room key card. 

They walked over to the elevator and got on. As soon as the doors shut, they both started to laugh. 

“What is wrong with us? Are we insane? We can’t afford this place,” Blair pointed out. 

“I already paid for it. It’s going to be worth it. Tomorrow we’re going to ride motorcycles and have lots more fun in the town. So stop worrying. We’ll live it up in the room.”

“My credit card will pay for the motorcycles tomorrow and the next day, is that understood?” Blair said. 

“I can’t wait to see you on a bike. It’s going to be fun. Let’s get to our room, so we can figure out where the cycle place is. Do you think we’ll have time for fishing while we’re here?” Jim asked. 

“Of course we’ll fish. We’re in Seattle,” Blair answered smiling. 

They got off the elevator and found their room. They walked in and said at the same time, “Wow.”

 

“This place is really nice. I like it and look, we’re right on the water. You could fish from the balcony,” Blair teased. 

“Don’t laugh about it, I might try it, so we don’t have to leave this room much. I really like this room,” Jim said happily. 

They unpacked their bags and took a shower together. There was no fooling around, just a quick shower. Then they walked around naked. 

“All right, I never get to see you naked like this,” Blair said. 

“What are you talking about? I go around naked sometimes,” Jim said, thinking about it after he said it. “Shit, I don’t do I?”

“Nope. But you’re going to after this week. That’s a new rule. As long as the shades are drawn, we can be naked all we want,” Blair instructed. 

Jim kissed Blair and said, “Guess what I’m in the mood for?”

“No guessing, tell me,” Blair ordered. 

Jim got instantly hard and said, “I would like you to rim me.”

“I would like to do that for you, Jim.”

They walked into the gorgeous bedroom and pulled down the covers and slid into bed together. They kissed for awhile until Jim was breathing like a race horse and Blair knew it was time to give him what he wanted. 

There was no sweet talking or any type of talking. Blair got right down to business and got Jim on his knees and went to town. 

Jim was thrashing his head all over the bed, moaning and groaning like someone was killing him. Blair didn’t stop until he noticed that Jim was tensing up again. He stopped what he was doing and whispered, “Do you want me to make you come this way?”

“Yes…”

Blair went back to business and before long Jim was howling out Blair’s name and came all over the bed linens. Blair then went down to the bed and licked up all of Jim’s come. Jim thought that has to be one of the sexiest things he had ever seen Blair do. 

Jim got Blair into the same position as he had been in and began to rim him like crazy. Blair was so on the edge because of doing Jim that it didn’t take him long to come all over the bed, just like Jim had. Jim did the same thing as Blair and licked up all of the come off the bed. 

They kissed and held each other close. 

“That was so fucking good,” Blair said when he could finally breathe once more. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more. We’re going to be doing this a few times while we’re here. I feel great, but I’m tired. Are you tired yet?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, we haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“Oh yeah. What about room service?” Jim asked. 

“Sounds good to me. We’ll use those handy-dandy robes they have in the bathroom for us, so we don’t have to get dressed.” Blair jumped off the bed and went in search of the room service menu. He found it and went barreling back into bed once more. 

They figured out what they wanted and called and ordered it. They knew that as soon as dinner was done, they were going to be done. They were both tired. Sex twice in one day does that to a person or two. 

~~~~~

When Jim came out of the shower, Blair was already dressed. “Hurry it up, we have reservations for the bikes in one hour. We have them all day long. They have the ones that have helmets with the speaker in it so we can talk while we drive. Do you believe how much fun we’re going to have?”

Jim smiled and said, “I can’t wait to see what type of bike you’re getting.”

“The same as you, man.”

“Cool, then let’s get this show on the road. We’ll spend two days on the bikes, two days fishing and that’ll leave one more day for sightseeing. I’m having a blast already,” Jim admitted. 

“Thank you for this road trip, Jim.”

“You are most welcome, Blair. Now let’s go find these motorcycles,” Jim said happily. 

And they did just that. 

 

  
The end


End file.
